


Between the Sinners and the Saints

by Ashleytrencher



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleytrencher/pseuds/Ashleytrencher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finds himself at his school's audition for Romeo and Juliet, leading to him seeing Newt, a beautiful British boy auditioning for the role of Mercutio. Sure, Romeo isn't supposed to fall in love with Mercutio, but, does drama ever stay the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sinners and the Saints

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever written, I hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is super appreciated, and thanks for reading!

Thomas honestly didn't know why he was here, or why he was doing this. His school was putting on a play, and happened to choose Romeo and Juliet. Sure Thomas had an interest in the arts and in Shakespeare, but, enough to audition for a play? Apparently. Thomas was broken out of his thoughts when his name was called, gulping and clutching his script a little tighter as he walked up onto the stage, “Uh, hello! I'm Thomas Green. I will be auditioning for the part of Romeo” 

The drama teacher, Miss Schuyler, raised an eyebrow and scratched a note down on a clipboard, nodding, “You have a script? Good. It's annoying when people don't have one” She commented, “Okay, turn to Act 2, Scene 2, and read lines two to forty three” She tapped her book, then looked up at Thomas.

Thomas nodded and quickly turned to the indicated page, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath before speaking. He made sure to focus on his projection and his emotion, as he began  
“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady; O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?” 

Thomas paused, taking another breath, and momentarily sneaking a glance at the drama teacher. Thankfully it looked like she was enjoying it, so, he continued,

“Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!” 

Miss Schuyler looked absolutely wowed after Thomas finished, looking up at him before speaking, “Mr Green, I can't believe your performance! I can't think of a more perfect Romeo, consider yourself taking the part, unless somebody somehow does better.” She waved him off stage after that, running her finger down the list. “Next up, Isaac Newton!” She called, looking around, then spotting a blond boy walking up the stairs of the stage. She nodded for him to speak after making sure that he had a script.

Newt sighed and looked up, “Hello, My name is Isaac Newton, but, call me Newt” He flashed a smile, and held back a laugh when Miss Schuyler was obviously taken aback by his accent, the same one that had girls falling in his path, “And I'll be auditioning for the part of Mercutio.” 

Miss Schuyler told him what pages to turn to, to read Mercutio’s Queen Mab monologue, and, before Newt even started, Thomas was captivated by the British boy. Amazed by his talent in reciting those lines more powerful than Thomas could ever imagine.

“… Then dreams he of another benefice.  
Sometimes she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighted, swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled much misfortune bodes.  
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage.  
This is she!” 

Newt’s voice suited the role absolutely perfectly, and Thomas could hardly control himself, having already flipped to the page Newt was reading off of. 

“Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace! Thou talk’st of nothing,” Thomas couldn't help but laugh a little at how Newt, and Miss Schuyler looked surprised, but, Newt continued when he was waved on.

“True, I talk of dreams,  
Which are the children of an idle brain,  
Begot of nothing but vain fantasy,  
Which is as thin of substance as the air  
And more inconstant than the wind, who wood  
Even now the frozen bosom of the north,  
And, being anger’d, puffs away from thence  
Turning his face to the dew dropping south.” Newt finished, and couldn't help but laugh when Miss Schuyler squealed, looking back to her, and tearing his eyes away from the gorgeous Romeo who recited lines with him 

“You two are perfect! Your voices together, perfect! Everybody! Meet your Romeo and Mercutio!” She called, a hand over her chest from her shock. How could these two high school boys act so well, and recite those lines together without missing a beat? She was very impressed, and couldn't help but clap for the two of them. “Now, we’ve run out of time. Auditions will run on tomorrow for all characters except Romeo and Mercutio.” And with that, the theater emptied out.

Newt was the last one out of the room, slightly stunned still because of what Romeo had done. What was his actual name again? Thomas? Newt had came in late, but had been just in time for Romeo, er, Thomas’ audition. He had hoped to run into him after and made an effort to gather his things quickly, but, as he exited the theater, it seemed Thomas had already left to go home. Newt briefly felt disappointed, and headed home. 

Upon arrival he took time to tell his family the news before going upstairs to call Minho to talk about the cute Romeo. 

Minho could only sigh as he listened to his best friend over the phone, “Really Newt? Another one? I swear, you fall in love with a new theatre boy every year” he sighed, “You're not gonna just stare at this one all year. Consider me your wingman” 

At that, Newt groaned “No, definitely not. You're gonna make a fool of me in front of Rom- Thomas” He ran a hand over his face “Please Minho, I can do this myself” 

Minho shook his head, even if Newt couldn't see him, “No, Newt. Fuck that. You've done this for what? Two, three years in a row? You've done this ever since you've been in drama, actually. You get all gay, talk my ear off, deny my help, and then lose the guy. It's happened so many times! I'm not letting you go through that again, cause then you get pouty and whiny and I've gotta pick you back up. Not that I'm not fine with doing that, but I'd rather not see my best friend all depressed again, kay?” He said it with a smile, and couldn't help but let out a whoop when Newt reluctantly agreed “Okay, so this kids name is Thomas? Cool. I think I know who you're talking about. He's in my chem class. I'll talk to him. You won't regret this, Newt!” And with that, Minho hung up the phone.

Newt stared down at his phone, wondering what he had just done. Was he really gonna let Minho be his wingman? He wasn't even sure he had a choice anymore. Newt got up when his mom called him down for dinner. He talked with his family about school and the audition and anything else his parents grilled him about, before going back upstairs to study for an upcoming test.

After falling asleep at his desk, Newt woke up the next morning, and got ready for school. His routine wasn't really anything complicated, just showering, styling his hair, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and leaving the house. He couldn't help but wonder if Thomas was in any of his classes, but, decided that he'd find out soon enough. Holding his bag as he walked with it on his shoulder, pushing the door to the school open, and instantly getting shoved down. “Jesus Christ, Minho, what the fuck?” He raised an eyebrow, letting Minho help him up, dusting himself off “I get that you're excited, but Jesus Christ” he mumbled softly, glaring at Minho a little bit. But, continued walking with his friend to his locker.

Minho laughed and slapped Newts back “C'mon c'mon, don't be a dick, Newt. Of course I'm excited. I'm about to get you a boyfriend!” he laughed and slung an arm over Newt’s shoulders, “I have chem first, so, I'll talk to this kid and figure out what his deal is, Kay? Don't you worry, I've got this” he hugged Newt a little tighter, then let him go when the bell rang, walking to his chemistry class to find Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended it a little abruptly whoops. I'll continue this when I can, as I'm working a fuckton


End file.
